An adjuster of this type is disclosed in DE 103 41 001 B3 (see also corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,285). Relative to a conventional gear stage, the rotational axes of the drive wheel and driven wheel are arranged offset to the respective center of gravity. The gear ratio fluctuating around 1:1 (or a whole number multiple thereof), compensates for the fluctuating torque requirement of the geared fitting. These fluctuations in the torque requirement are produced by the continuous directional alteration of the eccentricity of the eccentric epicyclic gearing, which is represented as a wobble motion. As a result, the effective lever arms are also altered and the mass of the components to be adjusted performs a minimum upward and downward motion. Without the gear stage, in a motorized drive a periodic alteration to the speed and thus an alteration to the noise would occur which would interfere with the subjective impression of quality for the occupant.